El Precio De La Felicidad
by ElCJLokoshom21
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que la vida no le sonríe a ciertas personas, trayéndoles desgracias, momentos críticos y al final, les quita todo por lo que alguna vez te esforzaste, esta historia mostrara el lado oscuro que hay en la vida de los seres humanos, acompaña a la joven Tifa en su dolorosa enfermedad que es conocida como "La Enfermedad Que Pudre La Piel"
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: La Felicidad No Es Eterna_**

Mis manos están temblando demasiado, es sin duda la peor noticia que he podido recibir en todos los años de mi vida, las lagrimas se azotan cruelmente en mi rostro mientras bajo la mirada y ahogo un grito de forma que parece que me cortaron la lengua y mis cuerdas vocales se hayan desgastado, me tire pesadamente en la mesa del la oficina del Doctor en el hospital general de Junon, siento la mano de Barret en mi hombro, tratándome de consolar ante tal declaración, aquel medico de ya avanzada edad se acomodó los anteojos y con un enorme pésame dijo disculpándose de forma dolorosa un "Lo siento señorita Lockhart" y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar con olor a vejez y muerte, dejándonos solo a ambos, rápidamente el enorme hombre me abraza con unas lágrimas en su rostro, deje caer gran frustración en su hombro con unos ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME ESTE PASANDO ESTO?! Yo quien realmente me esforcé por vivir, yo que supe seguir adelante después de todo lo que me ha sucedido con la muerte de mi padre en Nibelheim cortado a la mitad por aquel maldito Sephiroth, ser atacada por el anterior mencionado y dejar una fea cicatriz en mi voluptuoso pecho, que mi pueblo terminara calcinado por las llamas hasta el punto de que solo quedaba de el un recuerdo llano que se perdió con el viento que sopla…

Tras unos minutos en donde mi llanto comenzó a bajarse y quedo en un simple sollozo que poco a poco se iba apagando, mire los ojos oscuros de quien me dio su exuberante hombro para dejar salir todo aquel dolor, además de notarse muy tristes, podía mirarlos como si claramente me leyeran, como si fuera un libro abierto, entendieran todo como si igualmente lo hubiera vivido antes…

Después de unas miradas algo entrañadas, Barret fue el primero en salir ya que los demás estabas tanto preocupados además de ansiosos, a excepción de "cierta" persona, Sali y vi sus rostros realmente clavados en mí, esperando saber si eso de que colapsara y las manchas dejando mi piel mas reseca solo fueran algo no tan importante por no llegar a decir que no fueran algo mortal.

\- ¡Tifa! - soltó la pequeña ninja obsesionada con la materia - ¡¿Qué es lo que te dijeron?!

Me abrace a mi brazo derecho como si estuviera teniendo pena o vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de decir, ¿Tenia miedo de que mis viejos compañeros sepan lo que me estaba pasando? Aunque con el simple hecho de que mirara mis pies, aquellas largas piernas realmente fuertes y esbeltas poco a poco fueran perdiendo su figura y en el peor de los casos, desaparecieran, ahogando una mueca acida de dolor, dije con una voz realmente tímida.

-Me diagnosticaron _Fascitis Necrosante_

Solo pocos como Vincent y Cid conocían dichosa enfermedad, el resto claramente se podía mirar desde lejos que no sabían de que diablos estaba yo hablando, trate de explicarles, pero unas crueles y delatadoras lagrimas hacían acto de presencia antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que estas estaban cesando en mi rostro, el calor de estas me hizo darme cuenta de ello.

Barret tomo la palabra viendo lo tan desdichada que me miraba en aquel momento y dijo de forma triste pero sería:

-Es una enfermedad que es peor que la gangrena, en unos pocos días comenzara a poner callosa gran parte del cuero, dejando la piel más brillosa pero realmente sensible hasta el punto en el que podríamos llegar a ver la sangre hacia afuera… El médico le receto a Tifa unos medicamentos que evitaran que las bacterias avancen lo más rápido posible, si ella sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra podrá sobrevivir, pero…. ¡¡YA QUE ESTA PUÑETERA ENFERMEDAD TIENE LA MALDITA FAMA DE QUE NADIE HA SOBREVIVIDO PARA PRESUMIR QUE PUDO SUPERARLA NO CREO QUE PASE ESO!!- Aquel hombre que parecía un monstruo de chocolate casi rompe la pared con aquel puñetazo lleno de frustración.

Ahora todos comprendieron que estaba a punto de morir, es imposible sobrevivir ya que eso de que pueda estar aquí por unas cuantas décadas más es un vil engaño para así poder seguir comprando medicamento que solo ralentiza lo inesperado, en un pestañeo todo el grupo se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome de forma protectora, dándome ánimos y demostrándome que estarán ahí para mi…

Todos excepto Cloud, al cual no le importo en lo más mínimo mi condición, más bien parecía que un milagro se le había cumplido a el, su risa y mirada de felicidad lo delataban de una forma realmente macabra, eso me deprimió pero ahora estaba mas asustada en ver que mi cuerpo se iría poco a poco pudriendo hasta que muera en menos de unos 3 meses si me sometía a más operaciones que remplazarían mis anticuerpos, mirar que dentro de poco una enfermedad que es difícil de aparecer me matara injustamente, era como si la muerte quisiera jugar conmigo, los demás le reprocharon a Cloud por su forma injusta y grosera, pero el tan solo se limito a decir.

\- Así de dura es la vida… tengo que terminar las entregas- se levanto y se dispuso a salir ignorando todo aquel ambiente que empeoro después de que el hizo eso.

Me llevaron al bar, el camino de regreso a Edge fue realmente incomodo, nadie quería hablar de eso, incluso Yuffie trato de levantarnos el animo con sus chistes y bromas pero solo logro que todo se pusiera aun mas imposible de soportar, los miembros de Avalancha prometieron venir a verme mas seguido las siguientes semanas, sobre todo Yuffie y Barret, que eran los mas preocupados al parecer de todo lo que me sucedió.

Apenas entramos a Edge sentí que mi piel se retorcía de dolor, cosa la cual hizo a todos los demás preocuparse aunque rápidamente solté una sonrisa diciendo que nada me sucedía, al parecer los dolores comenzarían a hacer acto de presencia, ahí supe que eso solo era el principio de un largo sufrimiento a partir de ahora.

Abrí la puerta trasera del 7to Heaven y los niños me recibieron abrazándome lo más tiernamente, pero a su vez, desesperadamente, fue una mala idea dejarlos a ambos solos mientras me llevaban al hospital, los dejamos preocupados a mas no poder, los pequeños comenzaron a preguntar obviamente que me había sucedido, su insistencia era aun mas porque al parecer "cierta persona" le dijo algo antes.

\- ¡¡Tifa!! Pensamos que algo horrible te ocurrió, Cloud nos dijo que todo cambiaria a partir de ahora contigo ¡¡¿Que paso, acaso es algo grave?!! ¡¡¿Tenemos la culpa de eso por nuestras travesuras?!!

Rápidamente los abrase y con la mejor voz calmada posible, les susurre en un tono muy alegre que apenas podía disfrazar la depresión que tenia

\- ¿Porque dicen eso? No tengo nada mis cariñitos, solo es un poco de anemia y es algo difícil dormir para mi, por lo que me encontraron cansada últimamente, solo es eso…

Los pequeños sonrieron y se alegraron, los demás miraron todo con tristeza, entendía perfectamente que no debía decirles que morirá, seria demasiado para sus mentes jóvenes.

Tras terminar aquel abrazo que mas bien me pareció eterno pero reconfortante, los demás se acercaron y entre aquel momento incomodo Yuffie saco provecho para hacer que los niños no notaran que algo estaba mal

\- Oigan pequeños bribones, que les parece si vamos a jugar a que… ¡¡El primero que le robe las materias a Cloud será el gran ganador!!

Ambos pequeños saltaron de alegría y sin pensar dos veces fueron corriendo a la habitación del rubio, pero al llegar a esta notaron algo extraño, ¿la puerta tenía llave? Los pequeños volvieron a la planta baja, en donde me ordenaron que descansara y no hiciera nada por el resto del día, ellos lo harían, ambos gritaban y decían que la puerta de la habitación de Cloud estaba cerrada con llave, rápidamente subí, aquella puerta no se abría, algo malo sentí que estaba ocurriendo, pero decidí ignorarlo, ya que no era el momento perfecto para este tipo de preocupaciones sin sentido.

Fue una noche mas que relajante, divertida hasta el punto de que ninguno de los adultos se embriagara (cosa que es imposible hasta ahora) y solo nos la pasamos recordando aquellos ayeres lejanos, cerca de las 3:00 am todos menos Yuffie, quien con su testarudez enorme y agallas, me convenció de quedarse a vivir conmigo después de mi estado crítico, ella dormía conmigo por si sentía algún dolor o algo malo ocurría, fue una noche relajante en la que finalmente pude dormir con otra persona en la misma cama, que a pesar de ser amigas, nuestro lazo fuerte de amistad era enorme.

Cuando la mañana se azotaba por el horizonte y los finos rayos cálidos del sol se desprendían por la cortina de mi habitación dejando unas iluminadas pero a la vez delatadoras gotas de un bello amanecer que tranquilizaban al más quisquilloso, escuche al Fenrir aparcar.

"Bonitas horas de llegar en la mañana" pensé en mi mente, ya que desde el hospital de Junon, no se sabía ningún rastro acerca de Cloud, como si este… se hubiera desaparecido para siempre….

La puerta de la cocina se escucho abrirse, los pesados pies que tocaban fuertemente la madera de las escaleras se oían claramente, tanto que despertó a Yuffie, ella aun con un somnoliento bostezo pesado mientras se limpiaba los parpados.

\- ¿Qué hora es Tifa? -

\- Cerca de las 7:00 am, parece que Cloud llego, iré a verlo- rápidamente salte de la cama dispuesta a salir cuando Yuffie me detuvo diciéndome que iría conmigo a verlo.

Apenas salimos de la habitación, vimos que Cloud baja las escaleras con un enorme costal en su espalda, la puerta de su habitación se quedo abierta y ese fue nuestro momento perfecto para entrar, esa fue la peor idea que pude haber hecho…

Las cosas de el poco a poco ya no se encontraban, es como si el se fuera de aquí, las lagrimas se tristeza y sobre todo, furia, se estamparon fuertemente tanto que Sali corriendo a gritarle a Cloud porque me estaba dejando.

-¡¡Cloud!! ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!!- le lance una enorme patada que el tan fácilmente esquivo, Yuffie llego y trato de calmarnos a ambos, sobre todo a mi agarrándome fuertemente.

\- ¡Tifa tranquilízate! No actúes tan precipitadamente- ella me tomo fuertemente de la cintura, pero algo malo ocurrió, mi cuerpo se sintió adolorido a mas no poder, la enfermedad estaba saliendo a luz, gemí de forma dolorosa cosa la cual hizo que Yuffie me soltara, Cloud permaneció quieto sin importarle nada a el en común.

-Lo lamento Tifa….-

\- Descuida, pero antes que nada tengo que preguntarle algo a este imbécil evasivo- dije con mucha rabia que estaba mezclada por el enorme dolor que estaba soportando, a duras penas podía hablar sin que este me hiciera gritar de dolor.

-No me molestes Tifa, tengo que irme-

-Se puede saber porque llevas todo eso en aquel costal – lo digo señalando dicho objeto.

-Que esperabas? Me largo de aquí, que asco vivir con una enferma como tú, que vergüenza compartir techo con una semimuerta- sus palabras secas eran horribles…

Mi pecho se sintió horrible, seguido de un dolor peor y mas amargo que aquel de la Fascitis, lo que Cloud dijo me hizo sacar las lágrimas, Yuffie le propino un excelente golpe que solo logro hacerle a Cloud un típico rasguño, ya que él se inmuto bastante.

-¿Eres un imbécil de mierda Cloud, Tifa te ha cuidado todo este tiempo y tu solo te vas así como asi? Ella te necesita ahora más que a nadie, ¡¡QUEDATE CON ELLA POR EL AMOR DE GAIA!! ¡¡¿PENDEJO DE MIERDA QUIERES QUE LLAME A LOS DEMAS Y QUE TE GOLPEEN HASTA QUE ENTIENDAS?!!

Yuffie tenía su cara más seria y agridulce que jamás le haya visto en su bello rostro joven, sin duda ella daba miedo al estar así de enfadada, Cloud se asusto al escuchar que llamaría a los demás, dejado caer pesadamente el costal de su hombro y dijo con un suspiro cansado de regañadientes

-Cuando "esta chica" de carne podrida muera, me largo, ¿te parece? –

Ambas quedamos anonadadas, ese comentario era mas que cruel, describía perfectamente lo que Cloud sentía por ni, absolutamente nada


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Herida Gelida**

Llore durante mas de 2 horas mientras Yuffie estaba haciendo el desayuno de los niños, mis ánimos estaban bajos al escuchar que detenía a Cloud y le daba vergüenza seguir a mi lado, solo me limite a subir y ducharme, secar mis lagrimas y mis ojeras algo hinchadas eran lo principal, no quería que me vieran así.

Que desdichada me siento, la persona que mas amo y quisiera que estuviera conmigo, mejor prefiere irse lejos de mi como si fuera aquella oscuridad que lo persigue y este evita, cuando termine de ducharme solo entre a mi habitación, no tenia ganas de salir para nada, cerre las persianas que dejaban pasar los agradables rayos del sol, como si estos mismos al momento de tocarme me quemaran la piel…. Eso era lo que sentía al chocar mi vista con estos mismos.

 _ **Toc toc**_ se escuchó que tocaban la puerta

– Tifa te encuentras bien – sonó la voz de mi compañera sigilosa, por su tono de voz se notaba bastante preocupada, ella quizás pensó que me haría alguna locura después de aquella confrontación

–Descuida Yuffie, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo necesito estar un tiempo a solas…– trate de sonar lo más calmada que podía para no levantar sospechas

– Esta bien, si necesitamos algo avísame quieres– tras ello las pisadas de sus botas se alejaban poco a poco, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, dejando pasar el tiempo…. No desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, quejándome un poco y sorprenderme que dormí hasta el amanecer, pero bueno, sonreí al pensar que mi pequeño Chocobito hermoso que a pesar de ser asi conmigo, comenzaría a cuidarme desde ahora, pero… espero que esto que esta en mi cara no sea nada grave por ahora.

 _*Desde aquí Cloud es quien narra todo el resto de la historia… con algunas excepciones como esta*_

Es de mañana, desde las primeras horas del amanecer tengo que estar despierto, ¿con un demonio porque tengo que ser chantajeado con que si no hago esto me golpearan todos los miembros de Avalancha? Esto es demasiado estúpido para mi, no quiero cuidar a nadie más, me basta ya con los problemas que tengo, pero bueno al menos hoy solo tengo que ir por las malditas medicinas

Decía Cloud quejándose, al parecer el ya odiaba todo esto, ser quien cuida a Tifa ya que la joven rosa blanca de Wutai es la que se encarga de los quehaceres se le hizo injusto, cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Tifa el rubio se estremecía y sobre todo le daba asco mirarle las ampollas que se le formaban en sus brazos y parte de su cara, el no quería quedarse a soportar todo eso.

Una semana paso y Tifa pudo quitarse las ampollas de su bello rostro, pero sus brazos se llenaron de estas mismas, por lo cual comenzó a taparse todo su cuerpo para ocultarlas.

Era otra mañana normal en Edge, todos se encontraban ocupados, pero más Cloud, tenía trabajo de repartidor y a la vez cuidaba de Tifa, tanto que tenia que hacer sus entregas lo más cerca posible para tener tiempo de regresar si algo ocurría, eso le molesto al joven que pensó en ahogar a Tifa o darle ya su último suspiro para que pueda vivir tranquilamente, pero sabe que si hace eso técnicamente también estaría cavando su propia tumba.

Llego la noche, ahora que Yuffie estaba al mando de todo el bar, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, no tendría el mismo sazón que la pechugona enferma pero cuando caía el sol y se habría la disponibilidad de vinos y cocteles, ella a todo borracho que entraba los hacía reír y los divertía con sus ocurrencias.  
Entre ellos estaba Danet Schetler, era un joven ex convicto que se quedó a beber durante toda la tarde, se relamía el labio y sobre todo a la joven ninja le echaba ojos en sus curvas y pechos, como queriendo pararse detrás de ella y violarla en cualquier momento.

Pero los ojos de Danet saltaron de sus cuencas cuando vio a Tifa bajar, con la ayuda de Strife quien solo le brindaba su hombro como apoyo, ya que el pensaba que si la tocaba se contagiaría de como el lo llama "el VIH que te mata más rápido"  
El ex convicto se quedó viendo y babeando cuando vio los pechos de Tifa que a pesar de estar tapados, aun su grandeza se notaba, Danet espero como águila viendo a su presa descansar para atacar, Cloud se había sentado con sus documentos en la mesa más alejada de todas para poder hacer sus cuentas, los niños estaban arriba viendo televisión, Yuffie atendía a los últimos clientes y Tifa se dispuso a limpiar una mesa

-"Es el momento perfecto"- pensó Danet quien sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzó a Tifa apretando sus enormes pechos y lamiendo el cuello de Tifa de forma salvaje y asquerosa, la pobre morena se puso rígida y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡HHYYAAAAAA! ¡QUITATE, YUFFIE PORFAVOR AYUDAME!- Tifa estaba en llanto enorme, Danet después de tocar semejantes bolsas suaves de carne, comenzó a bajar sus dedos hasta la entrepierna de Tifa, la cual al instante rápidamente comenzó a gritar y gemir un poco

-Eres mía put…..-

 _ ***PUMP***_ Un fuerte y seco golpe se escuchó por todo el Bar, Yuffie apenas salía a atacar al ex convicto cuando este se encontraba en el suelo y Cloud le propinaba una golpiza tremenda que le rompió la nariz y le hincho los ojos

-¡ASQUEROSO BORRACHO DE MIERDA, HACERLE TAL COSA A TIFA ENFRENTE DE MI Y DE LOS DEMAS!- deje de golpear su rostro y me dispuse a golpearle el torso del antiguo preso con una fuerte furia y odio

-¡NADIE TOCARA A ESE COSTAL DE CARNE, ¡ESPERO TE MUERAS RATA INMUNDA!-

Levanto al tipo que se encontraba herido de gravedad y lo hecho lejos del bar, Yuffie miro toda la escena, pero al cruzar sus ojos con los de Tifa miro que la pobre estaba temblando y llorando, rápidamente ella se lanzó a abrazar a la joven pechugona

-¡Tifa!? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hirió? - La joven negó, pero después solo se limitó a abrazar a Yuffie y no soltarla en lo más mínimo

-¡ESTABA ASUSTADA!- Los gritos eran enorme y los pequeños bajaron a mirar que estaba sucediendo

-¡¿Ocurrió algo?! - Dijo Marlene exaltada tras escuchar desgarrador grito, solo miro como Tifa estaba llorando abrazando a Yuffie, Cloud miro que a la morena en el brazo se le formaba algo oscuro y su piel se ponía en un tono negro como una mancha que disponía a abrirse _"dios esta maldita tetuda se está pudriendo mejor me alejo lo más que pueda, no quiero vomitar"_ pensó Cloud

-Saldré a dar una vuelta- seguido de eso, Cloud salió del bar, los pequeños se dirigieron a abrazar a Tifa hasta que se calmara. Después de un rato se calmó, la acompañaron a su habitación, Yuffie bajo a cerrar el bar, disculpándose con los últimos clientes, los cuales solo salieron después de pagar, tras apagar las luces, rápidamente subio a abrazar a la joven llorosa.

Cloud volvió a entrar, pero se dirigió a su habitación cerrando de portazo, se arropo y durmió, tratando de olvidar todo lo que sucedió antes, solo quería olvidar que ayudo a Tifa cuando esta se encontraba en peligro, eso le recordó su promesa en el pozo de Nibelheim…. Mientras que a la vez le recordó la promesa que le hizo a Aerith de llevarla a volar en el Highwind

-Maldita sea… siempre recuerdo eso…-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Un Ultimo Favor**_

Después de ser golpeado y con su rostro hinchado de tantos impactos recibidos por el rubio en el bar, Danet el tipo que manoseo a la joven morena no podía ver del todo, sus fuerzas estaban completamente fatigadas y solo respirar implicaba tener suficiente fuerza en su caja torácica, se arrastró lejos del bar, aquel lugar le daba mala espina después de lo sucedido, llego a la plaza de Edge en donde había una fuente, ahí se limpió el rostro además de romper un poco las mangas de su camisa para usarla en su herida, así evitaría que la sangre emane fuera, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña poción la cual solo le quitaría el dolor pero nunca las heridas abiertas.

Tras drogarse con aquel liquido el ex convicto pudo levantarse y caminar, aunque yendo de un lado a otro como si fuera otro ebrio que deambulaba por todas las calles cualquier noche, tras pasar detrás del mercado de la ciudad, aun en su mente maldecía el porque tenia que sufrir aquello, siempre de pequeño le habían dicho que si algo quería, debía conseguirlo en el debido momento si no el jamás lo obtendría, aunque mas que eso en su mente lo que más decía era…

 _-Maldito Cloud Strife, esto me lo pagaras bastante caro, quiero dejar mi huella en ser el primero en torturar y asesinar al supuesto héroe del mundo, te matare, te matare-_ Al parecer estaba completamente decidido en darle el último suspiro a la persona más fuerte del mundo.

Para una enorme sorpresa delante de el estaba el mismo rubio, el cual salió a dar la vuelta después de asquearse con mirar a Tifa y sus manchas, estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos que no noto la presencia de Danet en frente de el, rápidamente se puso a la defensiva pensando que comenzaría una pelea, pero Cloud solo lo paso como si nada, como si la presencia de el y todo su alrededor no hubiera existido en lo absoluto, eso hizo enojar demasiado al individuo que cada vez más y más se cabreaba

-¡Pendejo Strife!- La voz de Danet se hoyo por toda la cuadra, el rubio reacciono rápidamente al momento de escuchar su nombre.

-Pero que de…-  
Finalmente el ex convicto pudo acertarle un golpe en el rostro, pero ni siquiera el hombre cabeza de picos se inmuto tras aquello, de hecho parece que casi se le rompía la mano, su cara era tan dura como el plomo y la piedra caliza de las montañas.

-¡AHHH! Puta madre de que mierda estas hecho-

sobándose la mano rápidamente pudo sentir la mirada fija y amenazante del chico Distorsion

-Te hare pagar maldito-  
El ex convicto saco una navaja larga de su bolsillo y se dispuso a atacar a Cloud, pero sorprendentemente este le tomo la muñeca, apretándosela fuertemente hasta el punto de romperle los huesos y levantándolo alto hasta la altura de la cara del rubio.

-No te basta con acosar a la tetona, ahora quieres quitarme la vida…. Realmente eres patético- Haciendo bufidos en forma de sarcamos le tomo del hombro al debilucho exconvicto y de una forma cautelosa pero brusca, le arranco únicamente la mano al individuo, una mirada de un poco de extasis recorrio la cara de Cloud, mirando la mano de su adversario en el suelo y este ultimo agonizando de dolor le dio una ligera excitación

‑¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡JODER ME ARRAN-AHHHHHHHH MI MANO, HIJO DE PU…- Sin mínimo dejarle responder sus quejas, Cloud le había noqueado de nuevo pero esta vez le dio directamente en la cabeza, casi dislocándole el cuello, se acerco al joven que estaba tirado en el suelo, saco su espada y dijo lo siguiente

-Podras ser joven, tener un alma de rebelde libre, eso es admirable departe de ti, pero aun eres un niño queriendo jugar a ser adulto… no te mereces esto, de ahora en adelante sentiras como mueren las personas toxicas, pudriéndose de ellos mismos-  
Acto seguido el rubio con su espada le corto la pierna izquierda a Danet, quien seguía inconsciente y no pudo reaccionar, Cloud regreso al bar.

* * *

 _-Donde estoy… esas paredes… a-aquel…-  
_ Con un sobresalto se despertó pero hiriéndose, se notaba bastante extraño, solo unas partes de su cuepo se movían, asi es, su mano no estaba, su muñeca estaba con gasas y vendas para evitar que mas liquido vital saliera de el, pero lo que mas le inquieto y dejo un hueco enorme en el pecho fue observar que su pierda izquierda nisiquiera estaba, solo pudo sentirse mal consigo mismo, deseando que no fuera verdad.  
-N-no…me…jodas…-  
Unas lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, mostrando el completo estado de tristeza que sentía, era indescriptible  
-Cloud…espero estes listo porque…¡te llevare con tu difunta novia!-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la enfermera, la cual se impresiono al mirar al chico despierto, llamo al doctor rápidamente el cual entra

-Muy bien señor, lo encontraron esta mañana afuera en un callejon desangrándose de una de sus manos y un pie, por suerte callo encima de su mano el peso de su cuerpo lo cual evito que esta tuviera presión pero su pie fue el que mas sufrió, debido a la infección y tener un poco de gangrena le tuvimos que amputar la pierna hasta las rodillas, lamento decirle eso, tiene usted algo que decir?-  
-…Quiero hacer una llamada…solo ello…- el tono era vacio  
-Esta bien, enfermera traiga el teléfono-

Danet tomo el teléfono y marco a un numero el cual era demasiado largo, solo estuvo esperando a que alguien por mínimo cogiera la llamada

…. _ ***beep…beep…beep***_ -Identifiquece- se hoyo una vos grave y amenazante del otro lado

-Soy yo idiota, N.352-

-Pense que estabas muerto, bueno, que quieres?- Fue algo sarcastico pero directo al grano

-Quisiera hablar con el líder de los Tviets, necesito pedirle un ultimo favor-

-Hojo esta ocupado, no estorbes si no sirves de nada-

-¡Es para acabar con Cloud Strife!- grite fuertemente

-….dijiste ese debilucho que le gano al poderoso Sephiroth?-

-Quien mas puede ser pendejo- Espete cruelmente

-En un momento le pasare al líder…- Aquella voz se puso rigidarígida y cansada, como si estuviera realmente impresionara de que hablara de aquel chico rubio

Tras unos minutos, finalmente aquel supuesto "Hojo" entablo conversación conmigo, pero la manera en la que este me respondió me dejo bastante que desear

–Quien habla?– Se escuchaba entre cortada aquella voz debido a la agitada respiración proveniente de el

–Agente N. 352 señor, quiero pedirle cierto favorcito–

–Implica a cierto niño engreído llamado Cloud cierto? Pero rápido que está perra cachonda enfrente de mi no soportará más tiempo esperándome– Asi que de ello proviene su forma peculiar de hablar

–Como sabes, cumplí un trabajo el cual te encubría para que tú monopolio no se fuera a la quiebra… y termine en prisión, me visitaron tus achichintles ofreciéndome un favor a cambio de haber hecho ello– lo solté de la forma más resumida posible

–Y ese favor es….?–

–Matar a Cloud Strife–


End file.
